


Ultracrepidarian

by IWasHereMomentsAgo



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: M/M, haha wHoops, probably the closest thing to smut i'm ever going to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasHereMomentsAgo/pseuds/IWasHereMomentsAgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royston likes to critique Owen during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultracrepidarian

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking though my Tumblr and came across a few drabbles I did for an ask meme a few months ago, so HERE ONE IS :)

“You do know, Owen,” Royston began, and I braced myself to lose the hard-on it had taken me an embarrassingly long time to build up. Like it was supposed to be  _my_  fault that even my dick didn’t want to get anywhere near him when he was in the type of mood he’d been in for the last few days. He was always fucking infuriating, but for some reason he’d found it in himself to remember my birthday and had really amped it up for the occasion. Which was why I was now attempting to fuck him all the way through his cheap ‘Versity bed in the hopes it would shut him up for a few minutes. I should really have known better by now. 

“I don’t care,” I growled at him. “Be quiet.”

“I’m simply trying to offer some constructive criticism,” he said. I don’t know how he did it. It would be just my luck that I’d ended up sharing a dorm with the one man who wanted to review my performance before it was even over while I was still struggling to string a sentence together.

“I don’t want any. Shut up.”

He had the gall to look offended. “I was just going to  _say_ , if you were like this with Marietta then there’s little wonder she never got back in touch with you. Most of them prefer to feel like you’re  _not_ late for a pressing appointment and trying to rush the job.”

I thrusted harder. He didn’t seem remotely bothered.  “Are  _you_  really trying to tell me how to fuck a woman,” I managed to spit out. 

He airily waved a hand. I hated him. “Women, men. Anyone really. I think you’ve bruised my hip, there.”

I grabbed it even harder just to spite him. “Shut up,” I repeated.

“Your manners are absolutely awful. Don’t you compliment them? On their… breasts, and so on?”

I stopped thrusting to stare at him. “You want me to compliment your breasts?”

“Well it wouldn’t go amiss.”

I stared at him a moment longer. “Fuck it,” I said, and pulled out. “It’s not worth it.”

I couldn’t even find it in myself to finish myself off. The only thought which stopped me from smothering him in his sleep was in two more years, I’d be done with the ‘Versity and finally finished with Royston. 


End file.
